As is known, in fuzzy logic the implementation of the so-called inference rules requires the performance of logical intersection and union operations of two or more data constituted by the values assumed by the quantities taken into consideration by the inference rules, wherein the union operation requires the greatest of the data to be determined while the intersection operation requires the smallest of said data to be determined.
At the present time, in the majority of systems operating with fuzzy logic, the logical fuzzy union and intersection operations are carried out either using dedicated calculation circuits or mixed calculation circuits capable of calculating both non-fuzzy and fuzzy rules, but still using calculation circuits dedicated to calculating intersection and union operations.